Among thienopyridine derivatives, compounds having phenyl group at 4-position with respect to the nitrogen atom of the pyridine, and nitrogen atom bound at 3-position have not been known heretofore in the prior art and it has never been tudied whether they are useful as a medicine for arteriosclerosis or a blood cholesterol lowering agent, or not.